


Darling the Morning

by AKAuthor



Series: Darling [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Morning, Q and Bond have a child, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Sweetness, and a dog, and everyone is on the bed in the morning, and two cats, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAuthor/pseuds/AKAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James wakes to his soulmate, his daughter, his dog, and his lovely life he could not possibly turn his back on now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I had a few people like Darcy and Helsinki so here's Darcy and Helsinki a little older and still just as cute.   
> Requests for soulmate AUs's always welcome! Also please ask any questions you have about any of my works!

James Bond and his soulmate had lived such a wonderful life after M discovered their marriage and daughter. Four years later, and James was working as an instructor, which had benefits including frightening trainees and being able to visit Q a lot more often. Q was still head of Q-Branch, well atop the game and continuing to work quietly with major successes left right and centre.   
And he was far more diplomatic now, after raising a child. 

Bleached streams of sunlight filtered through the curtains and clouds hanging over London, the city already awake and complaining about the weather. James woke first, a normal routine. He did not get up, but looked to his right and watched his soulmate sleep in the dim grey light. Q was sprawled on his front, one arm tucked under the pillow, the other reached out towards James where it curled on his lover’s pillow next to his head.   
James always liked Q when he was asleep, mostly because when awake, Q was an entity of sass and glares. When asleep, Q’s face relaxed into a younger version of himself, with a thick mass of dark curls that fanned on the pillow and his face, and he was always more agreeable when it came to cuddles.

A loud thump on the carpet had James tensing before remembering his surroundings and lapsing into a smile again, while it woke Q up. The coder snorted, and rumbled something before pulling James’ arm to drag himself into the older man, who relished in being used as an early morning pillow.   
A short shuffle outside their bedroom door alerted James to the oncoming onslaught, and he heard Q huff and caught sight of a tiny smile as their door was flung open and a large German Shepherd lead by a pyjamaed little girl with a wild mass of pale honey curls that defied gravity. 

“Morning my Darling Darcy,” James greeted, as the dog and girl clambered onto the large bed and snuggled on James’ stomach and in the small gap between Q’s body.   
“Hello Papa!” She crowed, Helsinki joyously yelping with her, until Q blindly reached out a hand and smoothed it over the dogs face. Helsinki burrowed her muzzle under Q’s lifted arm and snuggled into his chest for cuddles.  
“Good morning Helsinki,” Q grumbled. Darcy jumped in place, James’ hand carding through her surprisingly knot-free hair.   
“And me!” She squealed. Q finally surfaced from the hoard of blankets and his soulmate’s chest to smile at his daughter.  
“Yes, and you, sweetheart,” he said, sitting up and leaning over to kiss her head.   
“What about me?” James asked, affronted. Q sighed but indulged his husband with a soft kiss. A short chirrup cued the cats’ arrival, Karenina and Hannibal happily nesting themselves at the foot of the bed, away from the thumping tail of a happy Helsinki.   
“Papa look what happened this morning!” Darcy exclaimed, awkwardly tugging her pyjama shirt up to show a blood-red and inky black poppy with ivy entwined with the stem branded on her ribs next to the soulmate mark of her parents. 

James made a short choked noise, and Q gathered Darcy into his arms for an assault of proud kisses to her head. James determinedly stared out the window.  
“Why don’t you go and give Hel her breakfast, poppet?” Q suggested, to the thumping of a dogs tail and the screeches of two cats who were disrupted as the girl and dog scrambled off the bed and loudly made their way downstairs. 

“James?” Q asked, his pale hand resting on James’ forearm. A delicate heirloom band gleamed on his finger.   
“She’s not going to be our little girl anymore,” he muttered.   
“No, she’ll still be our little darling, but she might end up having exactly what we have,” Q reasoned. James turned and pulled Q into his embrace.  
“I don’t want to have to share her,” he adamantly stated into Q’s curls.  
“You don’t have to. Not at least for a few years, James. She’s five,” the Quartermaster pointed out. “You had to comfort her just two days ago when she stubbed her toe. She still our little girl yet,” he smiled.   
“And this is why I love you,” James purred, brushing Q’s jaw to nuzzle the other man’s face.   
“Of course that’s why you love me. I’m also perfect,” Q sniffed to a grin on James’ face. They sat comfortably and sweetly in the sun on their bed until thy heard-  
“Papa! Dad! Helsinki knocked over the biscuits again!” 

Oh those joys of domesticity.


End file.
